This invention relates to automobile crushers and, more particularly, to a unique roller type crusher wherein the automobile body is crushed by the weight of the roller and by forcing or wedging the body through an area of reduced height.
Various forms of automobile crushers are known in the prior art. The crushers have generally been developed to reduce the height of the vehicles so that more junked cars may be loaded onto a truck or the like for transport to a recycling plant. Further, the automobiles must be preflattened prior to insertion within a shredder at the recycling plant.
One form of prior crusher is commonly referred to as a flattening press. With this arrangement, the automobile or other object to be crushed is placed between a downwardly swinging, crushing head and a supporting bed or anvil. This crusher relies on the weight of the crushing head which violently impacts on the automobile for the flattening action. These flattening presses generally require multiple or successive impacts by the head in order to reduce the vertical height of the automobile to the desired level. The explosive impact on the automobile can result in injury to an operator or other personnel in the general area of the crusher since shrapnel-like material may fling off into the surrounding area.
A need exists for a relatively simple mobile device for crushing automobiles and the like for transportation purposes and for pre-flattening of the bodies prior to insertion in a shredder, whereby the problems heretofore experienced are substantially alleviated.